1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing information concerning print processing to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there already exists a technology for notifying an error which has occurred in a printing apparatus, to a user in a status information display function (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-305142). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-305142, acquiring and notifying information of the printing apparatus to a status information display unit, and causing the status information display unit to display the information, by a command transmission and reception unit of a printing control apparatus, is discussed. Furthermore, for a case where contents of a print command to be transmitted to the printing apparatus or setting information of the printing apparatus are inappropriately combined, a technique for temporarily stopping a transfer of the print command to the printing apparatus and notifying a setting error of the printing apparatus to the status information display unit is also discussed.
Usually, the printing control apparatus, upon receiving a print request from an application, generates a print command, and transmits the print command to the printing apparatus. On the other hand, there is a print request which does not require the printing control apparatus to transmit the print command. As an example thereof, there is a print request for form file creation. In a case where there is a problem with a print setting of the print request for form file creation, it is desired to notify as a priority an error of the print setting to a user. On the other hand, processing of the print request for form file creation is finalized inside the information processing apparatus, without generating the print command. For this reason, in performing processing of the print request for form file creation, there is an issue that, even if an error on the printing apparatus side is detected, the user does not want to display the error.